


A cup of milk to heal the sores

by Slow_Turtle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Turtle/pseuds/Slow_Turtle
Summary: Gavin arrives back from work exhausted, but gets to laugh with his boyfriend immediately after. So in the end, all is well.





	A cup of milk to heal the sores

Gavin trudged back into his house, body sore and mouth practically stuck open in a yawn. He had been working very hard on a case for the past two days, barely sleeping because of the circumstances. Not only was he exhausted, he missed his precious boyfriend Ralph.

A small smile slipped onto his face as he inhaled the smell of cookies wafting in from the kitchen. He kicked his shoes off and grinned as he heard footsteps thumping towards him.

"Gavin's back! Ralph has missed him very much!" He yelled, voice only partially muffled as he stuffed his face into his back.

Gavin manouvered the two of them to the couch, both of them dissolving into a fit of giggles as they tumbled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs.  
It ended up with Gavin laying with his back to the back of the couch as Ralph curled up around him in any way he could.

The two of them lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the others presence. Ralph never particularly like the way Gavin smelled after getting off work. He was sweaty and there was a faint smell of wood and coffee mixed in. Gavin had cleaned himself up before coming though. He smelled of his deodorant, a breath mint and maybe there was still a hint of coffee.

That bit of his smell was always ok. It accompanied Gavin everywhere because of the man's love for the drink. It's why Ralph got the super cute pink coffee maker for him a while back.

"What's up, Kitten?" Gavin asked the other, his hand now running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Ralph was thinking about Gavins love for coffee and the coffee maker Ralph bought." Ralph responded as he pushed his head further towards Gavins hand.

"Oh yeah, the pink one in the kitchen, right? I still think you should move Tora and Nicole next to it. It'd look cute." Gavin replied, naming some of the succulents Ralph loved.

It was true though. Their small kitchen was painted white along with the furniture, so Ralph and Gavin had bought a couple items to colour the place. There were rainbow fairy lights hanging along the wall, small in size and their light soft. The fridge was covered in post it notes that the two of them had written to eachother with Gavins favorite being the one with a small drawing of them holding hands and the words "Ralph loves Gavin" scribbled across the top.

There was a baby blue carpet in there too, the same colour as the oven mitts and cooking utensils. Small cacti littered the counters and there was always a pale yellow watering can in the corner of the room.

"Oh no! Ralph forgot about his cookies!" Ralph yelped as the two of them registered the burning smell.

Ralph slipped his oven mitts on and pulled out the tray of cookies. The cookies were a dark dark brown, but still looked slightly edible to somebody determined enough. When Gavin saw Ralphs pout he knew exactly who was determined enough to eat them even though they looked about as stale as a rock.

"Hey now, don't be sad! I'm sure they're still good!" Gavin soothed as a hand rubbed his lovers arm.

When he saw his mouth open to protest, he grabbed into a cookie with his whole hand. Ignoring the burning sensation he shoved the thing in his mouth and chomped down on it. He could practically feel his teeth shatter and tongue burn off as he ate it, still staring into those precious brown and grey eyes.

Swallowing it all in one go to try to stop the pain, he cleared his throat to play off the loud gulp sound that he made. Exhaling softly through his mouth he watched in pride as his boyfriend doubled over from laughter, the angelic noise echoing throughout the house.

"Gav-Gavin shouldn't have done that! Ralph knows how burnt they were!" He exclaimed between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, well, you seemed sad about it and I wanted to prove that they were good!" Gavin defended, feeling his cheeks flush a bright pink.

"Ralph will get you a cold glass of milk. It should help Gavins throat and hand." Ralph declared as he walked to the fridge, grin almost permanent on his face.

When the glass was presented to him, he chugged the drink before considering that it may not have been the best idea. He gasped as he moved back from the cup, having not stopped once to breathe. He belched rather loudly which made the two of them fall to the floor laughing, tears gathering in their eyes.

"Ralph thinks that Gavy isn't so smart." Ralph teased once they could breathe again.

"Well Gavin thinks that you might just be right, Ralph." Gavin agreed with a grin, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

They shifted a bit and grabbed each others hand, before simply laying on the kitchen floor and talking about this and that for hours on end. Gavin couldn't have asked for anything else at the end of the day.


End file.
